


Baba Yaga in Purgatory

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Fix-it to 5x23, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Oliver calls in the Boogeyman to help save his friends and stop Adrian Chase.





	Baba Yaga in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).

> An idea I got from a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar and reading his John Wick crossovers.
> 
> How Oliver met Wick, can be explained in my other one-shot "Baba Yaga scares off Bratva", imagine that they had met the same way here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own John Wick, DC Comics, Arrowverse or anything pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

Oliver and Malcolm heard the computer bleep as Malcolm turned to it. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes, I am." Oliver confirmed. "Because Chase is working at least with Black Siren, Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul and whatever army she's currently controlling."

"So you called in reinforcements." Malcolm smiled. "If I wasn't such a confident individual, my ego might be bruised."

"Malcolm, your ego is what I'm gonna need you to keep in check." Oliver cautioned as Malcolm turned to him as the smirk vanished from his face.

"Why? Who did you reach out to?" Malcolm demanded.

The door to the elevator opened and Malcolm immediately glared, his blood boiling as Nyssa went out. "Husband." Nyssa greeted as Oliver nodded before she turned to Malcolm. "Mr. Merlyn. I assume you still have no title."

"No." Malcolm snapped as he turned to Oliver.

"Malcolm…" Oliver sighed.

"I will not work with her." Malcolm said angrily, shaking his head.

"I told you." Nyssa pointed out.

"I'd sooner slice her throat." Malcolm growled.

"_Try to_, you mean." Nyssa taunted.

Oliver turned to Malcolm. "Malcolm, you said you were willing to do whatever it takes to get Thea back. So, here we are!" He reminded angrily.

"Fine. But does she know?" Malcolm pointed out.

"Know what, Mr. Merlyn?" Nyssa asked with narrowed eyes.

Malcolm turned to her, smirking. "One of the people we're up against, is your sister."

Nyssa sighed and shot Oliver a glare.

"Nyssa, I wanted to explain it to you in person." Oliver said before they heard the computer beep as they approached it. "We have Chase's C-130. Flew out over the coast, banked southerly 12 degrees, which… which means…" He trailed off.

"Which means?" Nyssa inquired.

"I know where he's taking them." Oliver realized.

Then, they heard the elevator ding again and turned to it. Nyssa shivered at the sight of the man and Malcolm stepped back in surprise, wondering what was _he_ doing here.

"You…"

Malcolm gulped, wondering if…

"Am I too late?" The man with dark long hair and a beard asked, wearing a black custom suit with a tie with holstered guns on his belt.

"You're right on time, John." Oliver smiled.

"The Boogeyman…" Malcolm paled, not wanting to fight _him_ of all people.

"How do you know Wick?" Nyssa demanded.

"Long story." Oliver said.

"Short version, I owe Mr. Queen a favor." John Wick said.

* * *

The plane flew towards Lian Yu as Oliver piloted it.

"Why did your adversary bring them here?" Nyssa asked.

"For that matter, how did he even know about this place?" Malcolm added.

"Talia." Oliver explained as Nyssa sighed, realizing it made sense. "She researched me, probably told Chase everything."

"Ironic. When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It's where I found Sara." Nyssa said, looking out through the window at the island.

"It's quite fitting." Wick pointed out.

* * *

The bags were removed from their heads as Felicity, Diggle, Curtis, Quentin and Thea were on the ground, chained up.

"Diggle? Felicity?" Curtis asked.

"We're OK. You OK?" Felicity turned to the rest.

"We're fine. A little north of pissed off, though." Quentin grumbled.

"Rene, Dinah, where are they?" Diggle looked around.

"Not with us." Thea grumbled.

"Relax, enjoy the weather." Chase said casually as he neared them with Earth-2 Laurel, also known as Black Siren and Talia's acolytes, while everyone shot him a glare. "Miss Smoak."

"Anybody ever tell you how much you suck at life…" Curtis trailed off as one of Talia's students neared a blade to his throat.

"No. Care to be the first?" Chase challenged.

"Why are we here?" Thea demanded.

"So you recognize this place." Chase smirked. "That's good." He walked off as Thea glared at him.

"Oliver is gonna come for us!" Thea yelled.

"Yeah, I'm counting on it, sis!" Chase called back.

"Damn it, Chase is using us as bait, he wants to draw Oliver out." Diggle groaned.

"The numbers aren't exactly in his favor." Quentin pointed out.

"He's faced worse odds before." Felicity said hopefully.

"Yeah. With the help of you and John. Roy, Laurel and Thea. The rest of us." Curtis said lowly.

"Curtis is right, Oliver can't do this alone." Diggle agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Oliver opened the door to the prison and dropped the duffel bag upon entering, taking a breath, hardly believing he was doing this, facing the man he thought he would never have to again as he said the words he never thought he would have.

"I need your help."

"Hey, kid. I'm glad you came back." Slade smiled as he turned to Oliver. Slade got up on his feet, eying Oliver carefully. "What brought you back to the island?"

"Like I said, I need your help." Oliver said as he unlocked the door to Oliver's cell.

"What the hell's going on here?" An A.R.G.U.S. guard asked as he entered.

"We have a problem and I need you to get off the island." Oliver explained.

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither is he." The guard protested as he turned to Slade.

"I'm taking him. And I'm taking Diggle Harkness. There's an A.R.G.U.S. supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it and you go." Oliver said.

"I'm not abandoning my post." The guard said slowly, as if Oliver was stupid.

"Suit yourself." Oliver sighed before hitting the guard in the face, knocking him out as the guard fell down, his rifle sliding across the ground. Oliver heard the door click as he turned around as Slade was leaving his cell.

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" Slade demanded.

"I'd like to talk about you for a minute." Oliver said, eying Slade and noticing the change in his demeanor. "You seem…"

"What, in possession of all my marbles?" Slade drawled as Oliver nodded. "The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened. I'm not trying to escape that but it feels like some bad dream. Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me, after everything I've done?"

"There is a man here named Adrian Chase." Oliver explained. "He's holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea… and my son."

"Since when do you have a son?" Slade wondered.

"Slade, are you going to help me or not?" Oliver asked, annoyed.

"I think I'm stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother. For that alone you should've killed me." Slade said with a pointed look.

"Maybe what's happening now is the reason I didn't." Oliver handed Slade a flash drive. "This is all the intel I've been able to gather on your son Joe, including his present whereabouts."

"Are you offering to help me find my son?" Slade demanded in disbelief that Oliver would do something like this for him after what Slade had done to him as his voice broke a little.

"I want us to find both of our sons." Oliver said before he pulled out of the duffel bag a black and orange helmet as Slade stepped back at the sight of it. Oliver handed the Deathstroke mask to Slade, who considered before smiling.

"You and me, kid. Like old times." Slade said.

* * *

Nyssa, Malcolm and Wick were unloading the weapons from the plane.

"If we're gonna work together and fight side by side, the least we can do is talk to each other." Wick pointed out.

"Can't say I disagree." Nyssa acknowledged.

"I know, it's awful." Malcolm drawled.

"Pity." Nyssa said as she got up. "By now I thought you'd realize that by disbanding the League of Assassins, I freed us both."

"Are you looking for applause? Clapping is a little more difficult for me these days." Malcolm drawled.

They stopped as they saw Oliver, Harkness and Slade in his Deathstroke suit.

"Have you offloaded the supplies?" Oliver asked and Slade and Harkness shivered at the sight of the legendary hitman.

"Kid, is that…" Slade trailed off.

"The Boogeyman." Harkness whispered and paled for a second before composing himself, reconsidering Chase's offer. He knew better than to double-cross John Wick of all people.

"Most. Guns and ammo are still on the plane." Malcolm said as Oliver opened the crate with his Green Arrow suit. "By the way, what do you need an RPG for?"

"Well, like I said, Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp and a metahuman." Oliver said. "I have no interest in this being a fair fight."

"Is that why you released these animals from their cages?" Nyssa eyed Slade and Harkness warily.

"Oh, come on, luv. That is no way to start a new friendship." Harkness eyed Nyssa lustfully.

Nyssa neared him and shot him a glare. "Look at me like that and I'll feed you your eyes."

"You're not her type anyway." Malcolm added.

"All right, that's enough." Oliver intervened. "Let's offload the rest of the…"

They heard whooshing as a rocket sailed through the air and Wick immediately pulled out his gun and fired as it exploded midair and Slade, Malcolm, Nyssa and Harkness were impressed by his marksmanship skills.

* * *

Nyssa and Malcolm went to check out the RPG site while Oliver, Slade, Wick and Harkness walked down the forest.

"Why does he get a weapon and I don't?" Harkness demanded.

"I trust him more than you." Oliver said.

"Didn't he kill your mother?" Harkness pointed out as Oliver whirled on him.

"You listen to me very carefully. You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even a little bit and I will put you right back into that hole." Oliver warned, glaring.

"Just a gun, is all I'm saying." Harkness said.

"You're a crook with no honor, who had planted bombs across the city while trying to conceal his escape. You don't deserve such trust." Wick said.

"Kid." Slade called out as Oliver, Harkness and Wick approached him. "I see movement." Slade said as they saw Felicity, Thea, Samantha and Curtis in cages, the same ones, in which Oliver was imprisoned when the place was Fyers's encampment.

"Stay sharp." Oliver instructed.

Oliver, Slade, Harkness and Wick neared them. "Oliver!" Felicity said.

"Keep your voice down." Slade said lowly.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Thea demanded, glaring at Slade.

Oliver neared Samantha. "Where's William?"

"I don't know, we were separated. Oliver, what is going on?" Samantha demanded.

"Why are they unguarded?" Slade wondered.

"It seems pretty obvious to me, mate." Harkness said and on cue, Talia and Evelyn descended from above as Oliver and Wick whirled around, with Oliver reaching for his quiver and Wick pulling out his gun, while Talia and Evelyn did the same. "It's a trap." Harkness finished.

Talia winced at seeing Wick, not expecting Oliver to call him in of all people. While Oliver had powerful allies at his side, she was confident that she, Chase, Black Siren, Evelyn and her students could defeat them.

"Don't even think it, Oliver or your son loses his mother." Talia said, aiming at Samantha.

Harkness hesitated, whether it was worth betraying Wick, considering the rumors he had heard as Talia and Evelyn glanced at him, confused.

Out of patience, in swift movement, Wick threw a knife, disarming Evelyn of her gun as Talia fired at Samantha. Oliver threw a flechette at Talia's arrow, knocking it away from Samantha. Wick pulled out his gun, shooting Evelyn in the abdomen as she fell down.

"Sister!"

Talia turned around to see Malcolm and Nyssa notching arrows at her. They seemed to be in a stand-off and considering that Evelyn was taken down and Harkness would not dare to join them and face Wick, she did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed and when the smoke dissipated, Talia had vanished.

Malcolm neared Thea, opening her cage. "You OK?"

"Go to hell." Thea sneered as Oliver, Slade and Wick let Samantha, Felicity and Thea out.

"I'll take that as a "yes"." Malcolm shrugged.

"You've been left behind. You should choose your friends more wisely." Slade pointed out as Evelyn was lying on the ground, bleeding out.

"Where is everyone else?" Oliver inquired.

"Not sure. Chase split us up into groups when we got here." Curtis said.

"We are gonna talk about that, right?" Felicity demanded, pointing at Slade.

"Yes. We're gonna talk about that. Right now, we need to focus on finding the others." Oliver said before Felicity turned to Wick.

"And not to be rude but who the hell is this guy?" Felicity said.

"John Wick." Wick introduced himself as Felicity's eyes lit up in recognition, hearing some rumors about him from Helix and dark web.

"The Boogeyman?" Felicity demanded. "I thought you retired."

"Well, I owe Oliver one." Wick said as Felicity turned to Oliver, about to open her mouth.

"It's a long story and now's not the time to talk about it." Oliver said as Felicity nodded before Oliver turned to Evelyn. "Where are they?"

"I wish I knew, so I could tell you to go screw yourselves." Evelyn sneered.

"Oliver has told me about you. You spite him for being a killer, when he was only trying to save innocent lives, while you have sided with a psychopath, who has murdered innocent people and far more than Oliver has as a vigilante. You're nothing but a hypocrite." Wick said as Evelyn glared but before she could say anything else, Wick reached for her jacket and slammed her to the bars before snapping her neck as everyone winced at the sight.

"People like her are too far gone. The world is better off without her in it. Trust me." Wick said, remembering Iosef Tarasov.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Thea told Oliver.

"Yeah." Oliver said as they went aside.

"OK, what the hell are you doing?" Thea demanded, once they were outside the hearing range of others.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I mean, Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn." Thea said.

"Thea…" Oliver sighed.

"No. We are orphans because of those two. And John Wick of all people? Really?" Thea snapped.

"You know about him?" Oliver raised his brows.

"Yeah, Felicity might have taken a peek into him when we were looking at some data caches from Helix." Thea said.

"You know what I'm up against here." Oliver pleaded.

"Yeah, so why are you sending Curtis and I away?" Thea begged.

"Because I need the two of you to keep Felicity and Samantha safe." Oliver said. "We need to get them off of the island."

"OK, Curtis can handle it." Thea protested.

"I can understand if you don't want to go with Malcolm." Oliver said.

"Damn right I don't." Thea said.

"I do not want to rely on Slade Wilson and I am afraid what collateral damage Wick might make, if I don't keep him in check." Oliver added as Thea reluctantly nodded, acknowledging his point. "There's nothing about the situation that's ideal, Thea. I need your help, Speedy and this is how you help me."

Thea considered for a moment before nodding.

"OK."

"OK."

"You planned to double-cross us." Wick said, turning to Harkness. "I saw you hesitate and how Talia and Evelyn were looking at you. I assume you believed that Chase had a better offer for you. But I think we all know which side is the winning one, don't you think, Mr. Harkness?"

"I won't betray you." Harkness said, knowing better than to betray Wick of all people.

"Good. Turn on us, I won't hesitate to end you." Wick nodded.

"John, accompany Malcolm and Thea and Curtis to safety." Oliver said.

* * *

As Curtis, Thea, Felicity, Samantha, Malcolm and Wick walked down the forest, Wick overheard Felicity complaining she was not consulted with sending William away.

"Why would he consult you? You were engaged but William was not your son either legally or by marriage, so it's not your place to have a say in his life." Wick pointed out, not harshly but yet, Felicity felt like she had been punched in the gut. "I mean, as far as I am concerned, Oliver and Samantha are William's parents and you have no say in…"

"Yeah, you're right." Felicity sighed, realizing Wick had a point. "Sorry, that came out wrong and selfishly. I mean… it was a blow that was hard to shake off. It's just… it was complicated."

Then they heard 'click' as Thea froze.

"Thea. You OK?" Curtis asked as she looked down.

"No, she's not. She just activated a landmine." Malcolm said as Thea paled, seeing her foot on a mine. Malcolm knelt down, checking it. "Don't move. The trigger's rusted over."

"That… that's good, right?" Thea stammered, trembling. "That's a good sign?"

"No. It's not." Wick said.

"That means we can't disarm it." Curtis added.

"Well, somebody needs to do something." Samantha said.

"Thea, when I tell you, remove your foot from the mine. I'll take your place." Wick said.

"That's crazy!" Samantha protested.

"I'll just find a boulder around here or something…" Curtis attempted to protest.

"There's no time. Trust me." Wick said.

"No one is doing, this, OK?" Thea protested but suddenly, Wick pushed her away, while planting his foot on the mine as everyone stepped back in horror, expecting for it to go off.

"Get out of here. Trust me. I'll be fine." Wick said.

"We gotta go, now." Malcolm said, as they started to run.

Five of Talia's acolytes approached Wick. "Why did they leave you behind?" One of them wondered.

"I'll show you." Wick suddenly jammed a knife into his throat and slammed him to the ground and put it right to his feet and rolled away just in time for the acolyte's weight to replace Wick's. The remaining four engaged Wick. Wick dodged and grabbed one of them by his arm and jammed a knife into his head before kicking another one back as he fell down. Wick pulled out a gun and shot the other one in the head. Wick neared the remaining one on the ground and grabbed him by his throat, snapping his neck.

* * *

Wick was catching up with Oliver as he was on the upper balcony, seeing Oliver, Diggle, Nyssa, Malcolm, Quentin, Rene, Dinah and Slade face off with Chase, Black Siren and Talia's students.

"Hello, Oliver. Welcome back to purgatory." Chase said as Oliver glared at him.

"Where is my son?" Oliver said lowly.

"I love this. Even now, at the end, you're still ten steps behind." Chase smirked.

"Where is my son?" Oliver repeated, losing his patience.

"William? Good name. Sort of a sweet kid, actually." Chase glanced at Siren before turning to Oliver again. "You sure he's yours?"

"Adrian! Where is my son?!" Oliver exploded.

"If you want to get your son back, you know what you have to do." Chase taunted.

"I know what you want me to do. And I won't do it. I'm not gonna kill you. No matter what you do, that is _never_ going to happen." Oliver sneered.

"Never say never." Chase said as both groups engaged each other.

Oliver blocked Chase's sword as they clashed with their weapons.

Dinah and Laurel engaged in a hand-to-hand fight.

Slade dodged as Talia's students attacked with their swords, grabbing one of them by his hand and knocking him down and disarming another one of his sword.

Diggle disarmed a student of his sword and blocked as another one attacked him. Diggle grabbed him by his arm and threw him down.

Nyssa blocked as one of the students attacked with his sword and kicked him in the midsection.

Rene grabbed another student by his arm, throwing him down before hitting another one in the face.

Malcolm blocked with his bow as two of the students attacked with their swords. Malcolm dodged as one of them swung his blade and whacked him in the face with the bow, knocking him down before hitting another one in the leg as he fell down.

Harkness threw boomerangs, slicing down two of Talia's men before he caught them, slicing down more of them.

Dinah and Laurel traded blows before they unleashed their sonic screams. The impact knocked them both away. Laurel groaned as she got up. "You thought you could replace me? That's cute."

Before she could unleash her sonic scream again, Quentin hit her with a wooden plank from behind in the head, knocking her out.

"You didn't have to do that." Dinah said.

"Oh, I did. For so many reasons." Quentin said.

As the rest were continuing their fight, much to everyone's surprise, Wick entered, pulling out a pair of 9mm guns, shooting down the rest of Talia's men as everyone stared in surprise. Wick dodged as one of them rushed at him with his sword. Wick grabbed his arm and disarmed him before decapitating him and blocking as three of them attacked Wick. Wick blocked with his sword and stabbed one of them in the abdomen before spinning around, cutting them across their chests and finishing them off by impaling his sword on their chests.

"No way." Dinah whispered, knowing rumors about Wick.

"Holy crap…" Diggle stared in disbelief, knowing about him since Andy had told him that Wick killed one of Andy's clients.

"The Boogeyman." Chase paled before getting ahold of himself as he and Oliver stopped for a moment. "You really are a monster. Calling him of all people." He turned to Oliver, taunting.

"No. I'm doing whatever it takes, to stop you. I am not a monster." Oliver shot back. The smirk vanished off Chase's face as they resumed their fight. Chase used his sword to block Oliver's bow before Oliver hit him in the face. Oliver blocked as Chase swung his sword. They were in a deadlock before Oliver pushed Chase back, while Wick jumped up on the balcony, kicking Chase back and pulling out his wrist blade.

"I've been looking forward to face you." Wick said. Oliver kicked Chase in the stomach as Chase staggered back, hitting a pillar. Chase dodged as Oliver swung his bow, while Wick scratched him across the cheek with his wrist blade and Oliver slammed Chase against the railing.

"There's the killer that I know and love." Chase smiled in satisfaction and amusement before Wick kicked him in the face as Chase fell over the railing and Oliver had him in chokehold.

"Do it, Oliver. You know you want to." Chase choked out as his face was going red.

"Yeah, Adrian, tell me. Tell me where my son is!" Oliver yelled.

"Never." Chase grunted as Oliver's friends and allies had finished off the last of Chase's men. "It's all over but only if you do it. Do it, Oliver and show everyone, show yourself who you really are."

Diggle, Quentin, Malcolm, Dinah, Nyssa, Rene, Slade and Wick stared at Oliver, wondering if he would kill Chase.

"No!" Oliver said after few tense moments, letting Chase go, who took deep breaths. He disarmed Chase of his gun and dismantling it as he got up before turning to Chase as he took a breath. "That's who I was… that's who I was before! It's not who I am now. You can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine." He felt like if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders as he breathed out. He was about to walk away as Chase got up, with Wick ready to kill him but deciding he was not worth it.

"I knew it would come to this." Chase said as Oliver turned to him again. "Your son is dead, Oliver."

The atmosphere turned solemn, with Diggle, Quentin, Slade and Rene, as parents, feeling greatest sympathies for Oliver, with Diggle thinking about the time when his child was left alone, when Oliver had kidnapped Lyla, Slade thinking about leaving his son as he put down his mask, Rene remembering Zoe being taken away from him and Quentin remembering both Sara's deaths.

Oliver neared Chase and lifted his head. "I don't believe you because you're a liar. You're lying to me to manipulate me into doing what you want. But, Adrian, here's the thing. If you are telling the truth. If you killed my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever."

Chase glared hatefully as Oliver let him go, while Wick looked at Chase in disgust.

"You're a sick maniac wanting satisfaction from being killed by us. You're not worth it." Wick said.

Wick and Oliver heard Felicity on comms, telling him that Chase had planted explosives on the island, linked to a dead man switch, with Chase wanting Oliver to kill him, so that it would kill them all.

In the meantime, Chase had gotten up on his feet, reaching for his jacket but Wick threw a pair of knives, pinning Chase's hands to the wall as Chase grunted before he laughed.

"Amazing. Four-year long plan ruined because Oliver calls in a legendary hitman. And now you're here, about to…"

Wick hit him in the face, breaking Chase's nose and knocking him out.

"You talk too much." Wick said.

* * *

Talia had managed to escape but later, A.R.G.U.S. arrested Chase and Evelyn, while putting them in Slade's cell and letting Slade walk free to look for his son as Quentin went home with Laurel to help her readjust and redeem herself, while Oliver and Samantha and Felicity decided to focus on family life, with Samantha allowing them to spend some time with William, with Roy taking over the mantle of the Green Arrow, with Felicity also helping A.R.G.U.S. find Helix and Cayden James, who were all later arrested, while Roy, Dinah, Curtis, Diggle and Rene took down a crime lord Ricardo Diaz.

Malcolm disappeared but Nyssa and Thea decided to track him down and stop him, when they got a word that he had formed his own league, called the Thanatos Guild.

Wick and Oliver shook hands and parted ways, agreeing that if one needed help, the other would be there for him.

* * *

"I know you. You're a monster." Chase said as Oliver faced him, while Chase was placed into the same cell Slade was.

"No. And even if I would kill you, it would be because you're a monster, who had to be stopped, no matter what. I am not a monster. You just want someone to be just like you, so that you don't feel alone." Oliver sneered. "You're going to spend the rest of your life in this cage, secluded from the rest of the world, away from anyone else, knowing that you've lost and that you're not going to hurt anyone else ever again. Goodbye, Adrian."

The smile vanished off Chase's face as Oliver was walking away before Chase was filled with relentless rage.

"This is not over, Oliver! Don't you dare turn your back on me! Oliver! Oliver! I will get out and I will show you how everything you touch dies! Everyone you love, will pay for your sins, one way or another!"

Oliver closed the door, ignoring Chase's crazy ranting full of insanity.

* * *

"Thanks, John." Oliver shook his hand with Wick.

"Helping your family, it's the most noble thing one can do." Wick said.

"I guess we're even." Oliver said.

"How about, "You need me, I'll be there"?" Wick offered.

"I'll take that." Oliver said.

* * *

Later in Star City, Samantha opened the door as Oliver and Felicity entered.

"Hey, come on in." Samantha said, letting them be with William.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly pity anyone trying to go against John Wick. Hope you guys have enjoyed it, since I myself have enjoyed writing this and as for Chase's ending, I used the same one from Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted stories "Sara's aberration" and "A love of two earths". Still annoyed that the Katie Cassidy (Laurel) fans have forced my friends to take down their Lauriver stories.
> 
> Any ranting, flames, swearing and other comments of such nature will be ignored and deleted, since I am not going to waste my time on you.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
